


One Fine Day

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, most popular guy in school Dean, trying to break through writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt/post: "So this one time in grade 8 I was walking home and some of the popular girls came up ot me and pushed me into a puddle and told me to go have sex with my "boyfriend" and this girls says "wait guys! she doesn't even have one!" and [they] all laughed at me until the most popular guy in school came up to me and said "Wait! Did we break up? I sure hope not!" and kissed me and I had no clue what he was doing but yeah. We just got married."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> so, obviously based off a prompt posted on a Destiel fanpage. It isn't exact to the prompt, but I think I kept it close enough. it's really short- i'm trying to get through a writer's block, so I hope it's enjoyable enough. let me know!

The school bell rang and all the students stood, quickly gathering their belongings and shoving them in their backpacks before rushing out the door. As usual, Castiel was one of the last people within the room- the only other being the teacher. He carefully gathered his belongings after double checking that he had all his assignments in order. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Jones," Castiel waved as he made his way to the door. He received a smile and a nod in return from the man at the desk at the front of the room.

With a steadying breath, Castiel made his way through the door and into the bustling school hallway. He glanced quickly to the left and then to the right, fingers clutching like a vice around the binder in his arms. He began his trek to his locker, eyes focused straight ahead and senses on full alert. He maneuvered around the bodies of his fellow classmates without them even noticing he had gone by. Castiel was good at being invisible when he wanted to be.

Castiel was by no means friendless and lonely. He had plenty of people who considered him a friend and enjoyed spending time with him. He was grateful for them, but he just preferred to lay low and stay out of any limelight. Unfortunately for him, the same group of troublemakers he grew up with all his school life were the same ones who did their best to make his life hell even now in high school.

“Hey, Cas!”

He was grateful to have Charlie.

Castiel’s grip loosened on his binder, feeling safer from the group of jerks that roamed the halls and sought him out, just by having her near him. “Hey, Charlie.”

“What’s the workload look like tonight? Think you’ll have time for a few rounds?”

“Yes, most definitely,” he said, giving her a smug smile. “And I’ll be kicking your ass.”

Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes, smiling as she leaned on the lockers next to Castiel’s. “Dream on, Cas.” Charlie and Castiel never missed their gaming nights unless there was homework overload, and that was only because Castiel refused to ever miss an assignment or leave one incomplete. They were always on the same team, but they still competed with each other on who did the most work to bring their team to victory.

Castiel opened his locker and grabbed a couple more books. He would have to carry them in his arms since his satchel was already full. “We’ll see. See you tonight, Charlie.”

“See ya, Cas.” Charlie gave Castiel’s arm a light punch before turning and walking in a different direction. Castiel had a meeting with one of the school clubs today and was not ready to head out just yet. The meeting was just among the heads of the club to sort out some minor details for an upcoming school event and should not take long. He was thankful for that.

No sooner had he turned to walk towards the meeting room did he hear the voice he dreaded, and came face to face with the jerk he had been trying to avoid. “Hey, there, Cas. How’s it going?”

Castiel sighed heavily. “What do you want, Uriel?” he asked with no ounce of patience.

“Hey, cut the attitude, Asstiel,” Metatron, one of Uriel’s pathetic lackeys spoke up from beside him.

“I don’t have time for this,” Castiel stated, taking a step forward to push past them.

Uriel grabbed Castiel’s arm and shoved him back firmly against the lockers, slamming a hand on the metal beside his head. “Where are you hurrying off to?”

“Hey, back off, Uriel!” Charlie called out. She had heard the rattling of the lockers and had come back.

Nearby, Dean Winchester and his friend heard the commotion as well- his petite friend holding onto his shoulder and stopping him from approaching the situation himself.

“Why don’t you mind your own business for once? Quit being this pathetic loser’s beard,” Metatron began. “We all know-”

“What’s going on?”

The lot of them crowded by the locker turned to see another pretty redhead, Anna. Uriel immediately backed off, Metatron following his lead and taking a couple of steps back as well.

“Nothing, Anna. Everything is good, right Cas?” Uriel gave Castiel a warning smile despite the fact that everyone there knew Uriel was full of crap. He always had a thing for the head cheerleader and had been after her since she moved into the neighborhood during middle school.

It was too bad he and many others did not know that she and Charlie were together. It was something that had to be kept quiet since Anna was the daughter of a preacher. Their secret relationship was another reason Castiel was grateful for Charlie, though- being best friends with her gave him the bonus of being able to count the most popular girl in school as his ally. If it was not for the fact she was a genuinely nice person, people may have wondered why she would even care for the well-being of nerdy wallflower, Castiel.

“Absolutely peachy,” Castiel ground out as he pushed off the lockers, Charlie coming to stand beside him.

“Quit being such jackasses- both of you,” Anna scowled at Uriel and Metatron. She flashed a sympathetic smile to both Charlie and Castiel before turning and going back to Dean on the other side of the hall. In actuality, Dean was her… whatever the equivalent of a “beard” for a woman was.

Castiel glanced back as he and Charlie walked away, catching Dean also glancing back toward them but missing how his arm around Anna’s waist loosened slightly under his stare. It was too bad Dean Winchester was a “lady’s man”. Castiel would most definitely be interested (not that he was not already- but no one had to know that).

In truth, Castiel’s sexuality was not something he cared to cover up, he simply did not broadcast it and no one who was actually available at their school particularly caught his attention anyway. No one except the completely unavailable Dean Winchester.

 

The following week had been a wet one. It had rained nearly nonstop for the past three days and left plenty of puddles throughout the uneven concrete and asphalt, looking like portals to other realms. At least, that was how Castiel used to view them when he was a child. He always enjoyed a day after rain, splashing in puddles as he attempted to jump through their barriers. He knew better now, of course, but that did not stop him from imagining and wondering what kind of realms would be beyond each portal he sidestepped. Today was another fine day as he hurriedly made his way down the street toward home through the very light drizzle, his books hidden beneath his jacket. He had almost reached his house when he was roughly shoved forward, landing in one of the puddles and the books that had been in his arms narrowly missing the shallow pools. Yeah, it was too bad these were definitely not portals.

“What’s your hurry, Cassie boy? Why don’t you slow your roll,” came the detestable voice. There was the end of Castiel’s good day.

Castiel heard the laughter of various people behind him and knew it was probably most if not all of Uriel’s crew. He reached out to grab one of his textbooks which had landed open. There was a shuffling of feet and the book was kicked out of his reach, pages bending as if flipped and landed face down. There was more laughter.

Castiel refused to look at them. He clenched his jaw, hands curling into fists against the dark, wet pavement.

“Come on, don’t be cockblocks, guys. He might be running off to go have sex with his girlfriend. That it, Cas? In a hurry to get home and bone that dyke girlfriend of yours?” a female, Ruby, no doubt, snickered.

“Wait a minute- Cassie’s got herself a girlfriend?” Metatron’s obnoxious voice joined in.

Another shove from a boot and he fell to his side on his elbow.

“Oh, that’s right! Cas doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Uriel laughed, the rest of them continuing to laugh along with him.

“You’re right- he doesn’t,” an approaching familiar voice interjected. “Hold on- what?! Did we break up, Cas?”

Castiel looked up to see no one other than Dean Winchester, the most popular guy in school, stepping forward and reaching a hand out to him. Castiel took his hand numbly- he had no idea what was going on as Dean helped him up and pulled him close.

“I sure hope not,” Dean smiled and winked at him.

And the next thing Castiel knew, Dean Winchester was kissing him. He was taken by surprise, but his body and mind seemed to get with the program immediately. His eyes fell closed and his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, and he most definitely had to have broken through that puddle’s barrier and be in another world now because it was Dean’s arms he felt around his waist, and it was Dean’s warm breath and soft lips he felt against his own- and that just could not be, could it? The couple of minutes that followed were a blank to him. One moment, he is being kissed by Dean out on the sidewalk in front of Uriel and his goons, and the next moment he finds that he is standing under the roof of his parent’s porch, his hand held within one of Dean’s and his eyes locked on the most beautiful emerald green ones he has ever seen. He thinks he hears Dean mention something about his books, which are now sitting on the porch swing, but he is not sure. All he knows is, it really is one fine day.

“You alright there, Cas?” Dean was asking him. Castiel only stared at him with wide wondrous eyes and Dean began to blush with nervousness and embarrassment, letting go of Castiel’s hand. “Listen, I’m sorry if I- I just wanted to shut those bastards up. Anna wasn’t around an’m tired of ‘em treating you like that- saying all that shit, when everyone knows you could have anyone you want. I just- I- I-”

Dean’s babbling was cut off by Castiel pulling him into another kiss…

 

* * *

 

“Where you rushing off to?”

“Well, I’m hoping to get this whole thing started so I can hurry up and go have sex with my husband,” Castiel smiled confidently with a wink.

Charlie rolled her eyes and shoved Castiel playfully in the chest. She knew he was attempting to cover up nerves, but she played along. “Yeah, well if you try and go any faster, you’re going to go out there looking like you just rolled out of bed with him already,” she said as she turned and straightened his tie. Somehow his ties always managed to turn around and become askew. She put her hands through his hair, attempting to tame it for once, but Castiel scrunched his face and batted her hands away.

Several moments later, Castiel and Dean were standing at an altar. Bobby stood in front of them, Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar, and Benny to the right of them, Charlie, Anna, Jo, and Meg to the other, and the room beyond them filled with the rest of their friends and family.

Beautiful vows were said on wavering voices as tears streamed down their faces. Gleaming rings with inscriptions were slipped onto their fingers. The promises of forever were signed with, “I do,” and sealed with a kiss.

“I present to you, Dean and Castiel Winchester.”


End file.
